Chloe Donaghy
|job = Career criminal Former madamA female version of a pimp |path = Spree Killer International Criminal Contraband Trafficker Human Trafficker Cop Killer Gangster Abductor |mo = Varied Shooting |victims = 4-6 killed 1+ attempted 1 abducted |status = Deceased |actor = Ursula Brooks |appearance = "It Takes a Village" }} Chloe Donaghy was an international spree killer, poisoner, gangster, and both a human and contraband trafficker. She was Ian Doyle's former lover and Declan's mother. She appeared in the Season Seven episode "It Takes a Village" through flashbacks. Background Chloe, apparently a British or Irish citizen, was born on September 3, 1969, and was the former leader of an international prostitution ring who later upgraded her interests to chemicals. Her illegal activities with both prostitution and chemicals attracted the attention of some law enforcement agency (possibly Interpol), who tried to arrest her for manufacturing, distribution, trafficking, possession, and weapons charges. She only served three years and had various international contacts with a great deal of money. She met Doyle around the 1990s and had a sexual relationship with him, ending up pregnant with Doyle's child, a boy later named Declan, whom she attempted to kill by inducing abortion pills at two months. Doyle managed to stop her by forcing her to spit out the drugs and kept her prisoner for seven months by chaining her to a bed so she wouldn't try to end her pregnancy again, after which Louise, Doyle's nanny, helped her give birth. Doyle then paid her "a lot of money for her troubles" and sent her on her way. How she spent the next few years is unspecified, though it can be assumed that she ran more criminal enterprises. It Takes a Village She appears after years away from Doyle to enact her revenge using the one thing he loves most in this world, his son. She partners up with two of Doyle's old enemies, Richard Gerace and Lachlan McDermott, and plot to abduct Declan. They make their first move when Chloe gives all the children at Declan's school poisoned cupcakes, sending all the children, including Declan, home. She then has Gerace cover the cameras surrounding Declan's house and they move in posing as FBI agents. They kill the two FBI agents protecting Declan and Louise and then proceeds to torture the latter in revenge for forcing a son out of her. She then takes Declan to her hideout, explaining that she is his mother. Chloe then kills her partner so she can sell Declan to McDermott and keep all the money to herself. She then makes contact with McDermott for a ride out of the states. But just as they are about to leave, the BAU show up and offer Doyle up in exchange for Declan. Chloe doesn't want to give him up, but she isn't given a choice as McDermott shoots her in the chest and takes Declan outside for the trade. Before it can go through, however, Chloe stumbles onto the scene and is able to kill both Doyle and McDermott before being killed by Reid. Modus Operandi Chloe usually operated with a partner. Because she was described as the alpha of her gang, it is implied that she is usually the one who commits the killings while her partner covers her tracks, though this is unconfirmed. She later kills her partner when he has outlived his usefulness. Whenever she murders personally, her weapon of choice is a semiautomatic handgun, although she attacked Louise Thatcher by beating her to death and shoving her into the closet. She also poisoned several boys at Declan's school with food laced with an unspecified poison, but none of them died; this appeared to be intentional, as it allowed Declan to go home early and give her an opening in abducting him. Profile The BAU profiled her as being methodical, organized, professional, and overall motivated by revenge against Ian Doyle. This is shown also to people connected to Doyle as shown when she beat the caregiver's face in a fit of rage. She was described as the alpha compared to her partner in Declan's abduction, Richard Gerace. Known Victims *Numerous unspecified crimes committed prior to her incarceration *2011: **September 8: ***Numerous unnamed boys at Declan's school ***The attack at Declan's house: ****One to two unnamed FBI agents ****Louise Thatcher ****Declan **September 9: ***Richard Gerace ***The airfield shootout: ****Ian Doyle ****Lachlan McDermott Notes *The scenario where Chloe poisons several schoolboys with laced food might be a nod towards Laurie Dann, who committed several attempted poisoning attacks before opening fire at an elementary school. Both also engaged in standoffs that eventually led to their deaths. Appearances *Season Seven **"It Takes a Village" **"Unknown Subject" *Season Eight **"The Replicator" * Season Thirteen **"Wheels Up" **"Miasma" **"Annihilator" References Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:International Criminals Category:Abductors Category:Deceased Criminals Category:Revenge Killers Category:Season Seven Criminals Category:Poisoners Category:Female Killers Category:Foreign Criminals Category:Gangsters Category:Organized Criminals Category:Child Killers Category:Human Traffickers Category:Contraband Traffickers Category:Torture Victims Category:Spree Killers Category:Survivors Category:Home Invaders Category:Gang Leaders Category:Ring Leaders Category:Hostage Takers Category:Captives